RWK: Dragon's Den
Dragon's Den (2017) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on February 15th, 2017, at the Genting Arena in Birmingham, England. It is the first event under the Dragon's Den '''chronology. Eight professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. In the main event, Archangel defended his RWK Crown Jewel Championship against Nick. During the match, Archangel sent Nick spine first into the edge of the ring with a modified version of a Shiranui, followed by a pinfall for the victory, marking his first title defense a success. The event received overall positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Production '''Background Dragon's Den is a B level event held by RWK. The official theme song for the event was Put Yer Money Where Yer Mouth Is by Oasis. Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. Before the first match, Vitor Mata was being interviewed by Tyson Sanders, until Aaron Harrows interrupted. Both men traded insults, until Mata took it to far and insulted Harrow's sister, following the insult, Harrows attacked Mata by throwing elbows and stiff forearms, resulting in security running in and pulling the men apart. In the opening match of the night, Dat Kid faced Arno Fryne in a singles match. During the match, Dat Kid was stalking Fryne, until Elise jumped up onto the apron and distracted the referee, while Judas jumped on the other side and attempted to grab Dat Kid. Kid spotted this and drop-kicked Judas off the apron, but this allowed for Arno to sneak behind Kid and roll him up in a school boy to get the victory. In the second match of the night, Reese Jefferson faced Lennon Mclntyre in a singles match that can only be won by submission or knockout. During the match, Reese Jefferson hit Mclntyre with a Satellite DDT onto a steel chair, followed by locking in The Patriot Lock, submitting Mclntyre. In the third match of the night, Aaron Harrows faced Vitor Mata in a singles match. During the match, Harrows hit Mata with Oscar Number Three, followed by pinning him for the victory. In the fourth match of the night, Torunn Shock faced Chris Young in a singles match. During the match, Torunn delivered a huge kick to the back of Young's knee, removing his leg from underneath him, causing him to drop down to his knees, followed by connecting with a devastating big boot to the chin, to claim the victory. Following the fourth match, the commentary team is interrupted by what is revealed to be the debuting Tyler Keenan. The crowd goes crazy for the 'Man Never To Be Champion' Keenan comments on how excited he is to be in RWK and how the landscape of RWK will never be the same. In the fifth match of the night, Awesome Mike faces Bill Adams and Azrael in a triple threat match. Originally this was scheduled to be a tag team match between Azrael & Al Blizzard facing Adams & Awesome, but due to injury Blizzard was removed from the match, changing it into a triple threat. During the match, Azrael hit Mike with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head, followed by hitting The Blackout on Mike from the top rope and securing the victory. In the sixth match of the night, Ryan Vendetta faced Odin Anaxagoras in a singles match. During the match, Odin was aiming for the Calf-Slicer, but Vendetta would elbow Odin in the head and grab him for an inside cradle, granting him a narrow victory. Following the match, Torunn Shock ran down towards the ring and began to beat down Vendetta. Odin joined the beat down as both men are now brutalizing Vendetta with elbows, forearms, and big boots, Vendetta's sixty-year-old trainer Emile attempted to help Vendetta, only to be met with a big boot from Shock leaving Emile out cold. Before the attack could continue Tyler Keenan's music hit, the self-proclaimed 'Man Never To Be Champion' made his way onto the stage, with a kendo stick in hand, Keenan unbuttoned his shirt and ran down into the ring, close lining Odin, followed by hitting Shock with the kendo stick. Odin and Shock retreated as Keenan checked on Vendetta and Emile. In the seventh match of the night, El Pecador faced Victor Sokolova in a singles match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Pecador hit a 450 splash on Sokolova, followed by a pinfall, to retain his RWK European Championship. Main Event In the main event of the night, Archangel faced Nick in a singles match for the RWK Crown Jewel Championship. During the match, Archangel sent Nick spine first into the edge of the ring with a modified version of a Shiranui, followed by a pinfall for the victory, marking his first title defense a success. Results